Getting Help?
by Kare Uta
Summary: Set After Season One. Kai returns to his grandfather's mansion or his 'home' only he doesn't get a very warm welcome. Someone intends on helping. Kai torture! Very Slight OCxOC pairing Please R&R!
1. Going Home Is Never Fun!

**Getting Help?  
**  
The tournament was over, the plane landed and people had started gathering to meet the famous Bladebreakers. As usual, Kai was the last person to step out of the plane so all he saw was his team mates who were being carried away by their fans. Kai was left alone, all alone, no one waited for him, and no one even talked to him, but that was his own fault. Wasn't it? He was the one who was always silent, always thinking and always wished to be alone, even if it was really depressing. Kai sighed; he had his reasons for being that way. And that reason, waited for him, back at the mansion...

Kai walked down the streets with his hands in his pockets and his eyes focused on the streets. He never even noticed the twinkling stars above, and the giant moon, the moon was beautiful tonight, it had a pretty red glow, but few people noticed. If you could focus really hard on Kai, which was now impossible because of the darkness, you could see the sadness in his eyes, and the worried look on his face. It wouldn't be long now, he would arrive home soon. Kai wished he was able to stay away from his grandfather, but that would only lead to more trouble.

When Kai looked up, he noticed how the mansion doomed up out of the mist, he saw only a few lights were lit. Kai smiled, this was great, in the darkness, no one could see him cry, and no one would try to help. Somehow, that was depressing; Kai blinked a few times to stop the tears that were already forming in his worried grey eyes.

Slowly he stepped towards the big door, the gate that would lead to another hell, to the flames of darkness, the flames of a magnificent phoenix. Kaiplaced his hand on the doorknob and opened the door, only welcomed by darkness. Kai sighed again, he knew what was going to happen next, his grandfather was hiding, he was playing a game with him, something Kai hated more then anything else. He never liked playing games, especially when he knew how it was going to end.

Kai stepped forward and kept walking until he was in the middle of the room. It was a big room, big and silent... too silent.Kai fell over, more in shock then in pain, he knew it was going to happen, he knew his grandfather would sneak up on him like that, but still he was scared of the man, he was scared of people because of that man. His life changed so much since his parents died; it was like he fell out of heaven and into hell. Kai stood up and looked his grandfather in the eyes with a very angry look on his face... something he wouldn't take...

"So Kai, being bad are you?" asked the old man with a calm voice while he drove Kai to the wall on the other side of the room. Kai said nothing; he only continued looking at the man with a very angry look on his face. Suddenly, Kai's grandfather lost his calm voice and changed the look on his face into an angry, evil expression. Kai's expression was nothing compared to that. When Kai felt the wall behind him, he was scared; he didn't even know what was going to happen now...

Voltaire punchedhim but Kai ducked and slid down the wall. Kai lifted up his knees and got ready for the next impact. Voltaire just grinned and lifted Kai up into the warm air by his hair. Kai held his hands in front of his face. Voltaire punched Kai into the wall, Kai's head felt like it was being split into half. He wanted to scream, but no sound would come. He felt the blood flood over his face, but he didn't care, he just wanted to get out.

Kai tried to crawl away but Voltaire kicked Kai on his back and he fell over again. While Kai was lying on the floor, still paralyzed from the pain and barely holding onto consciousness, Voltaire got an iron stick that was lying in the fireplace. He lifted up the back of Kai's shirt and placed the hot rod on his back. Kai screamed, but Voltaire wouldn't let go, the hot steel burned Kai's flesh while Voltaire laughed as hard as possible.

For Kai, the laughter was ear piercing and it sounded like it could be heard on the moon. Kai felt how Voltaire lifted up the stick and saw through his hazzy how he threw it back into the fire. Kai still held up his tears, but he couldn't even move now, the pain was too much but Kai still wasn't unconscious. Voltaire laughed some more and turned Kai around. He started to give punches to his face, but Kai wouldn't cry, he wouldn't give in to someone who's trying to rule over his own grand-son.

When Voltaire stopped for a moment to wipe the blood off his hands onto Kai's clothes you could see some blood slowly dripping on Kai's face. Suddenly the doorbell rang; Kai was grateful for that moment and was able to let a smile appear on his face. He coughed up some blood and felt how he was suddenly pulled back by his grandfather and was put in the closet.

"Is Kai here?" That's was all Kai heard before he finally collapsed.

"No, Kai is out." said Voltaire with an evil grin on his face to a black- haired boy who seemed to be very worried. When Voltaire gave the cruel answer to the member of the Bladebreakers he closed the door and let him stand outside. Ray was confused but eventually, he went home again.

Voltaire opened the closet again and noticed Kai was unconscious, so he lifted him up again and shook him roughly until he woke up again. Kai slowly opened his eyes and saw the cold stare of his grandfather. "You know Kai..." Voltaire started, "you honestly don't know how much I missed this." With that he started his laughing again and Kai was about to collapse again when suddenly Voltaire slammed him onto the floor. Kai cried out in pain and lay still again. Before he left, he gave Kai another kick to his ribs and was satisfied when he heard a cracking noise. Kai wished he had never opened the door in the first place, he wished he had just run away, away from his team, away from this city, away from his fans, and away from the man Kai believed would've missed him.

Kai lifted himself up from the ground, he still felt really weak but getting away from here was all he really wanted. Kai turned around and wiped the blood out of his eyes. Voltaire walked out of the room, giving Kai a chance to catch his breath but fear tugs at him again when his grandfather comes back into the room holding a knife.Voltairestepped closer to the fearful boywho tried to dodge the knife but it was impossible to calculate where he was going while the blood kept coming back in his eyes and so got stabbed in the arm by the sharp blade.

Voltaire laughed again and threw the blood that was on the knife in Kai's face. Kai felt the door behind him and tried to open it. It was hard because of his wounded arm but finally he managed to turn the doorknob. He opened the door and fell outside. It seemed like it had been snowing because Kai landed in a beautiful white carpet of the cold soft ice. He noticed some footsteps in the snow and tried to follow them but Voltaire jumped after him. But Kai was ready this time; he turned over, lifted his legs and kicked Voltaire on his chest. Voltaire could still stab Kai's leg and fell into the snow, breathing heavily. Kai started to crawl again, away from Voltaire. He wouldn't come back, ever again. It started to snow again and Kai watched how the footsteps disappeared under a new layer of snow.

A few hours later you could hear a pissed of Voltaireyell in front of his door, and a few miles further away, you could see a little boy, lying unconscious on the ground, covered with a blanket of snow. A red liquid was spilling into the white snow, making it quite a dramatic view to watch. The boy was still breathing and far more determined to survive...

_'I can't give up now... I have to keep on going and proove grandfather I'm stronger then he thinks, prove to him I'm more than a little boy, more then only the son of his daughter.'_

Kai got up again and shook the snow off him. He was cold, very cold, and his face started to get a blue tint. He held himself on a tree and watched the red glow of the moon. He started to walk again, suddenly, Kai crashed and he went to sit in the cold snow, still bleeding and hurt. He gave up, he wouldn't make it, never, Voltaire had finally won.

He laid himself down in the snow, making it red. Kai felt how the pain became much harder to live with and wished he was dead already. Suddenly, he heard something, it sounded like people were yelling but even if that were true, Kai couldn't understand a word. The sound became harder and Kai turned his head, confused and curious at the same time. He noticed his team running towards him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing; it almost looked like they were caring for him. Tyson was the first person that arrived at the bleeding boy. He let himself fall in the snow and laid Kai in his lap. "No worries Kai" said Tyson. "It will all be okay." he whispered.

Ray and Max arrived as well and they looked as pale as Kai was. They couldn't say a word and they just stood there wondering what they could do. Tyson tried to get Kai back on his feet but it wasn't possible anymore. Kai was too exhausted to move any further. He closed his eyes and relaxed, knowing that at least someone cared for him. He felt himself being lifted up and opened his eyes in surprise. Tyson was holding Kai under his arms and Ray was carrying the leg-side. It looked like they wouldn't give up on him. Kai smiled one last time and fell unconscious.

**---Later---**

In the operation room, the doctors were examining the boy, shaking their heads in confusion. Quickly they started to take care of the wounds on the boy. His leg and arm needed stitches, just like his head and his other arm needed to get undera scanner. They noticed his arm and two ribs were broken when they were done. Kai needed to stay in the hospital for a while if he were to survive this, though he would have much rather died then be saved after all he ahd gone through. But right now, they could only hope...hope that they had done enough to save him.

The Bladebreakers could stay in the hospital for the night if they would have liked too. They all wanted to stay so they all got chairs and went to sit around Kai's bed. Even when all the blood was cleaned up, Kai still looked horrible. His face looked like it had been practically glued together, his arms both were in a really bad shape, which you could see just by looking at them. Kai's chest was moving up and down calmly, but his eyes were still full of pain. Max wasn't able to look at Kai's face and looked away trying to holdback his tears.

They stayed in the hospital for several days when one day, Kai finally opened his eyes. Tyson, who had a big sandwich in his mouth at the time, quickly spitted it out and went to sit closer to Kai. "Kai, how are you feeling buddy?" asked Tyson with a worried expression on his face. Kai just nodded, feeling like his tonguehad been removed earlier and his throat hurt and burned. "He's going to be fine," said Tyson with tears in his eyes. "He never was much of a talker." Kai made a small smile appear on his face and a light quiet laugh to go with it, Tyson always was able to make people stop worrying. The doctor, who was pleased Kai had awoken, told him he had to stay fora fewmore weeks till all or most of his wounds had healed. Kai nodded and noticed his team wanted to stay as well, something that made him really...happy.

A few days later, at lunch-time, Tyson was the first one to notice the door. He jumped up, expecting the nurse, but seeing the ugly face of Voltaire Hiwatari. Tyson jumped back, knowing full well he was the one who hurt Kai. Everyone started to growl, except Kai, who was sitting up nervously. Voltaire smiled at the growling boys and then threw a mean look at Kai. He stepped forward, the Bladebreakers tried to hold him back but they just weren't strong enough so Max ran off to find a nurse. Voltaire stood next to Kai's bed and suddenly gave him a big punch in his face. Kai felt blood coming out of his nose again but didn't even make a sound of pain or protest. Tyson and Ray just stood there with their mouths open; surprised someone could really do something like that to a person. Voltaire ignored the looks on the other's faces and gave Kai another punch in the stomach.

Kai held his mouth closed, he wouldn't scream, that would just satisfy Voltaire even more. Kai hated hospitals, for so many reasons but the main being that fact that his grandfather would just mock himfor needing a hospital in the first place.Kai wasn't able to movemuch yet and had no choice but to stay where he was and wait for help...if it ever came. Tyson and Ray started to yell at Voltaire. Ray wanted to punch Voltaire but he saw it coming and gave Ray a big hit to his forehead. Kai yelled out in anger, hardly yelling since his voice was still weak,when he saw his friend fall and wanted to attack but he still was very weak and never came very far, instead, he was being pushed back roughly and was being tortured some more. Kai bit his lip and did everything he could to ignore the pain but and winced harder when he felt tears welling up in his eyes. This time they were uncontrollable and nothing he did would stop them.

Suddenly, he heard the faint yells of a woman and doctors. With them was a cop and Max. They all looked at Ray and Kai who was bleeding badly again and the cop, who was a strong guy, jumped forward. He hand-cuffed Voltaire and dragged him out of the room. Ray was being picked up by the nurse and the doctors ran to the side of Kai. Apparently, the stitches in his head came lose and it wasn't grown back together yet. Kai felt the pain rise again and held his head. The blood was streaming really hard. Tyson and Ray wanted to run to Kai but they were being held back by the nurse.

While Kai's friends were dragged outside of the hospital room, the doctors were preparing to stitch the wounds again when suddenly: "Don't, please don't," Kai yelled as he was fighting to stay conscious. The doctors suddenly looked at him as if he were insane, "He will always come back and never stop, he has enough money to get out of jail and he'll kill me anyway." Kai yelled practically his voice softening when he felt even more faint with his team staring at him as if he had finally lost his mind. They never thought Kai would ever want to give up on himself.

"Don't listen to him," A woman told the doctors as she walked past the nurse that held back the other teenagers, "What are you waiting for? Help him!" she ordered coldly. The doctors nodded and quickly put Kai to sleep to stitch the large head wound. But it was harder to than they first thought. Voltaire had punched at the same spot again and made the hole even bigger. It was almost impossible to stitch it again and because of the blood that kept coming; they couldn't see where to stitch either.

The girl walked out of the room, helping the nurse move the restless teenagers back into the waiting room.

The girl finally got the rest of the Bladebreakers to sit down and dismissed the nurse who went back to help all the other doctors. Through all the confusion, the boys finally took in the stranger's appearance; the girl was a few years older then them, probably in her late teens and early twenties. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans with a matching denim jacket over a plain black top. She had long brown hair that fell down her back and beautiful green eyes that had hardened from the tension in the other room but started to soften with a more caring gaze.

"Who are you?" Tyson asked, rather irritably.

"I'm Agent Carter. I'm with social services and the police," The girl replied.

"You're an agent?" Max asked unbelievably.

"Yeah." The agent said, blinking at his strange reaction, "You surprised?" she asked.

Max blushed slightly, "Yeah a little." he said.

"You sure showed up at the right time." Ray noted.

_'Thankfully!' _The Agent thought.

**A/N: Ok this is my new fic, I think it will be replacing Angel Of Neglect since I lost most interest in that fic when I thought of this one. This is a crappy fic but should turn out great later on. It gets more interesting, more information on the new agent's job and some more of Kai's fears plus a lot more action later on. I don't know how long this fic will last, maybe about 3 or 4 chapters but I have a cool, entertaining and rather humorous sequel planned for it. I hope this turned out ok but my first chapters are always a little twisted and messed up. **

**Please review! Reviews make me very happy//hint, hint/**


	2. Agent Carter And Agent Aaron

**Chapter 2**

"Why are you here?" Tyson asked his voice still stern. His tone of voice gaining glares from the other two bladers beside him.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." The brunette said with an equally stern tone. Tyson, not being fazed by the tone of voice of the older woman, just glared at her. "I'm in charge of your friend's case." She said.

"What case?" Max asked.

"Oh please that boy gets abused enough for people to have noticed, don't you think?" Agent Carter asked.

"He didn't mean it that way," Ray said, "He meant, what can you do about it?" he rephrased for the younger blonde.

"I'm in charge with holding the case against his grandfather and for finding Kai a better home with a family." She replied.

Tyson's eyes widened slightly, "If he needs a place to stay then he can stay with me. I'm sure my grandpa wont mind." He said.

Carter closed her eyes and shook her head, "He needs a safer place and with someone that can understand him better for certain reasons." She explained, "That's why I've already found him a place to stay." She said, looking up at each of their expressions.

"With who? Will he get to meet them?" Max asked.

"With me and yes he will meet me in advance so that I can explain to him a few things." Agent Carter replied.

"He's not going to like the idea of any of this." Ray commented.

"Yeah, he still doesn't trust us and we've known him for a while now. He isn't just going to live with a stranger." Tyson second.

"I know it will be hard at first but he'll get used to it in time." Said Carter.

"I just still can't believe someone would do something like that to their own grandson." Max whispered.

"It's a cruel world," The young Agent told him.

"I just find it hard to believe that these types of people could be all around us." Ray said, eyes drifting to the ground.

"And it's my job to stop these types of people." Agent Carter said. A small ringing sound echoed amongst them and she pulled out her cell phone from her pocket and looked at the screen, standing up and looking down at them, "Excuse me." She said, walking off to a corner and answering her phone.

The teenagers watched her from the waiting room, "She sure showed up at the right time." Tyson muttered.

"Yeah and that's a great thing, otherwise the doctors might have just listened to Kai." Ray said, looking up at the agent, watching her pace near the opposite wall as she spoke to the person on the other line.

"Yeah. I couldn't understand why he wanted to give up on himself so suddenly." Max said, his head in his hands as he thought back to his captain's words earlier that afternoon.

"Like he was sure that he just wanted to die." Tyson said, sounding as disappointed as he looked.

"True, but…could you really blame him?" Ray asked, looking at the other two bladers again.

"What do you mean?" Tyson asked confusedly.

"He's always been quiet, it's more then obvious now that his grandfather was doing things to him to make him how we see him today." Ray explained wisely.

"Probably." Tyson muttered.

Ray looked at him, suddenly seeming a little shocked, "Probably? It's more then obvious now! He beat Kai up in front of our own eyes." He said.

"Yeah and he hit Ray too." Max told Tyson, "Speaking of which, you might want to get that cut checked out." He told Ray, gesturing to the cut on Ray's forehead where Voltaire had hit him.

"Yeah I know." Ray whispered, his hand tracing to the cut.

From across the room, the young agent heard whispers of the conversation going on. She lifted her eyes from the ground to see the Bladebreakers still talking amongst themselves. She nodded and clapped her flip phone shut and placed it in her back pocket of her jeans again. She walked over to the others in the waiting room, sitting on the armrest of the armchair that she was sitting on earlier.

She noted the cut on Ray's forehead, realizing it wasn't too big nor was it too deep, though could still get infected easily. _'Who knew an old man could have such a hard punch?' _she thought, standing up again and walking over to the secretary's counter. She reached over the counter, startling the nurse behind it slightly before she realized she was an agent, she picked up a small rather compact first aid kit that sat tucked away in a box fixed on the wall.

She took it and walked back over to Ray and the others. She kneeled down on the ground and placed the first aid kit on her lap and without warning Ray, she dabbed antiseptic on a piece of cotton wool and gently pressed it against the cut. Ray tensed up at first, mainly cause it hurt a little and also because of the girls sudden close contact. Ok, so it wasn't _that _close but it was close enough for him to tense up when she touched him.

She pulled away once the cut was clean and just placed a small elastoplasts against the cut and placed the first aid kit back onto the table beside them and sat back in her seat. "Thanks." Ray whispered.

The agent nodded, "No problem." She said, "Some news." She informed them.

"Good news?" Max asked happily.

"Yes. The phone call was from my partner, he's outside your friend's room. The doctors have just finished up and your friend will be fine with a little more rest." The agent replied with a very light smile on her pale features.

"So he's going to be ok?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah, if he listens to the doctors and actually rests." Carter said.

"I don't think he's going to like the idea of anymore resting." Max supposed with a small laugh.

"Well he should rest if he intends on surviving though after today…" The agent started, suddenly at loss of words to describe what had happened, "I'm not really sure how much he _wants _to survive." She said.

"Yeah we all noticed." Ray commented.

The young agent sighed, _'Of what I hear this is going to be much harder then I thought. How the hell do I get myself into this shit?' _she thought, _"Well, maybe it will be worth it in the end.'_ "Don't worry. It's just a phase, he'll get over it." She told them.

"How do you get over something like that?" Tyson asked angrily.

"It isn't easy but if he gets some help then it's not impossible." Agent Carter replied, her voice calm and cool, not seeming fazed by Tyson at all.

"We know that but he inst going to accept any help." Ray said, fending for Tyson.

"But he will, he just needs some time and he will trust more." Carter said, shrugging slightly.

"I doubt that." Tyson said coldly, crossing his arms.

"I'll prove you wrong." Agent Carter said with a smirk.

"Good luck. Kai's stubborn so you'll never get through to him with something like that." Tyson told her.

"All you need is a little hope and you can do what even seems like the impossible." Carter said confidently.

**---Later---**

Agent Carter and the Bladebreakers all sat in Kai's room, patiently waiting for Kai to wake up. A tall man walked into the room, the Bladebreakers going on the alert at the stranger that approached Agent Carter from behind. He bent down slightly and started to whisper in her ear, "Everywhere is secure." He told her with a smile, "Can we go now?" he asked with a bored tone.

"I'm not going anywhere but you should either explain yourself or leave before three teenagers decide to attack you." Agent Carter replied, not looking at him so he didn't see her smirk.

The male agent tried to understand but was never quite good with cryptic especially his partner's. Agent Carter's smirk turned into a smile and gestured to where the teenagers were glaring. "Damn you Carter." He muttered to her.

"I love you too dear." Agent Carter whispered back, standing up, her hands shoved in her pockets, "Ok guys, this is my partner Agent Aaron so as much as it may be tempting try not to kill him, I need him later." She said, sitting back down in her seat with that last little comment. She was just so tired suddenly that that one second of standing up almost knocked her over.

"Thanks a lot." Agent Aaron told her, glaring coldly at her, his sandy blonde hair shadowing his green eyes. "Just ignore her, don't kill me cause I swear forensics wont find your bodies." He warned. Agent Carter looked back at him and punched him in the rib that caused the male to wince slightly but not seeming too fazed despite how hard she had hit him. "I just came here to see if you were ok and this is the thanks I get?" he asked Carter in disbelief.

"Well I'm fine so thank you for coming." Agent Carter told him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Fine. I'm going to get coffee, you want anything?" Aaron asked.

"Just a bottle of water and you can go home for the night." The brunette said.

"What about you?" Aaron asked.

"What about me? - I'm going to stay here till Kai wakes up so I might be here for a while so just be back in the morning." Carter told him.

"But…" Aaron started.

"No buts! Gwen is being looked after for the night so I'm fine here and have no reason to be anywhere else or doing anything else other then my job." Carter snapped.

"Fine." Agent Aaron whispered, giving up and walking out.

Agent Carter sighed, closing her emerald green eyes in regret, _'I'm making a great first impression.' _She thought sarcastically with another sigh.

**A/N: Ok how messed up was that chapter? A lot I bet since I didn't have a beta reader. But please review anyway, just to tell me what you thought.**

**Now, yes I know I have some explaining to do. A lot of people have assumed me dead, I'm not surprised at all since it was understandable. This has been said for a reason to do with my work, though I am just a teenager I have a job which requiers my full attention and care to it. For my job I wouldn't even think of harming friends but sad to say this time it was out of my control. I was forced to fake my own death, word quickly spread but unfortuinately my closest friends didn't know the truth and everyone was freaked out. **

**The fact that I was dead isn't a _complete _lie. I have been through a lot in the past few days, problems with myself, family(not much just them making me study, nothing serious or anything)and even my school work. I went to the hospital a day ago to check some things out and I have a very mild concussion so nothing to worry about. If you want the full story on what I've been through then ask me in a review or PM but I'm not going to tell half the world by posting it all here otherwise I might as well just write a whole story on my life.**

**Anyways, please review!**


	3. Going HomeAgain!

Chapter 3 

Kai had finally woken up a few days after that one day (last chapter). Agent Carter had spoken to him about what was to be happening and explained everything. Someone from social services would meet Kai every week or so to see how things were going living with agent Carter.

So far, Agent Carter didn't seem too bad to him, she wasn't too interested in the way he acted towards others, wasn't caring enough to irritate him and she never questioned him on what had happened or anything about himself which was a relief since he _really_ didn't want to answer.

Unfortunately, he was made to stay in hospital much longer, it was the one place he hated the most and was rather angry that he was stuck there till all his wounds healed.

**---6 weeks later--- (A/N: you want that in months and weeks? One month and 2 weeks) **

Today Kai was finally leaving the hospital and couldn't be happier about it. Though he was given some bad news, something he obviously couldn't avoid. He was made to go back to his grandfather's house to get his things. He really didn't want to go there but didn't object to it, he couldn't because he knew it would appear as though he was scared.

His teammates helped him out the hospital doors and Kai felt so much better to finally be out of there after so long. Agent Carter stood leaning against her cherry red convertible, her arms crossed over her chest. She looked up at the Bladebreakers as they walked over to her. She moved off her car and looked in the direction where a black car came up behind hers and the driver stepped out.

The driver happened to be agent Aaron who walked to the group of teenagers, "So are we ready to go?" he asked with a light smile.

'_God knows I am!' _Kai thought bitterly.

"Ok. Kai will be with me in my car and the rest of you will go with agent Aaron. We will both meet at the mansion in a few minutes." Agent Carter said, opening her car door and sitting down.

They all nodded and got into the cars drove by the agents. Kai sat in the passenger seat, his shoulder pressed against the car door and his head resting against the window glass, his eyes closed but wincing when bright light from the other cars pierced through his eyelids. Agent Carter glanced over at him a noticed his wincing, she ignored it and turned back to the finding the mansion. She pulled up in front of the large mansion, putting the car in park she stepped out and looked up at the mansion waiting for her partner's car to drive up behind hers.

In time, the black car came up behind hers and agent Aaron and the Bladebreakers stepped out and walked up to Agent Carter and Kai. "Best thing to do is to let me go in there first…to make sure everywhere is clear." Carter told them, "You sure you can go in there?" she asked Kai, turning to look at him.

"Yeah." Kai whispered, looking up at the large house that stood before him, the house of so much pain.

"Ok then. If I'm not out in ten minutes then you can come in to look for my dead body." Agent Carter said jokingly, patting agent Aaron on the shoulder as she walked past him and up the mansion stairs. She ran up the stairs and to the door, pulling out her handgun from the holster on the inside on her jacket over her black shirt under the denim jacket.

She readied the gun in her hand and pushed the door open, which was strangely unlocked, she stepped inside and pushed the door closed behind her with her back. She stepped forward, she felt a light hand on her shoulder, and she spun round and hit the person on the head with the gun, knocking the person out cold. She looked down at the body, turning the man over and see that appeared to be the butler. She sighed, moving the man closer to the wall so she didn't step on him. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, and dialed quickly and placed it to her ear. "Hey. Can you ask Kai about the butler?" she asked Aaron on the other line.

"He says that guy is harmless," Aaron replied, but then scrunched his face in confusion, "Why?" he asked confusedly and curiously.

Agent Carter shifted uncomfortably a little, keeping her eyes in front of her for any sign of trouble, "I accidentally knocked him unconscious." She said.

"Idiot." Aaron muttered.

"Not like you never did it." The brunette protested, her eyes suddenly caught something and her mouth dropped slightly, "I'll call you back, don't come in till I call you again." She told him, shutting her phone and putting it in her back pocket as before. She kept her gun in her hands, clutching it tightly as she walked forward ahead into the hall. She looked down at the ground, seeing crimson drops on the light wooden floors.

She kneeled down, inspecting the blood more closely, see that trails of the blood was scattered all around the corridors and the entrances to the surrounding rooms. She walked over to a door that was open ever so slightly and pushed the door open a little from the bottom, she looked inside and sighed, shutting her eyes. With another sigh she pulled her cell phone out again and called Aaron, "Get a forensics team in here ASAP." She told him, "Safest you keep the boy out of here for a while though." She added before hanging up.

She walked around the rooms, looking around and taking in a site of everything especially those tainted with the crimson blood. She already knew whom the blood belonged to; it was neither secret nor a mystery. She was surrounded by mysteries, this was just another to add to her list.

**---Half an Hour Later---**

Within half an hour the first story of the mansion was filled with forensic experts, each one picking up evidence from the area. Amongst these agents stood Agent Carter and Agent Aaron, Aaron who was holding a camera and talking to Carter who looked around a file. "You think it was wise letting them stay out there by themselves?" Aaron asked.

"Why not? It's only for a little while after all." Carter replied, looking through the file and scanning pages.

"Well, maybe but still it isn't safe, for Kai especially." Aaron stated.

Agent Carter smirked, putting the papers back into the file, "I never knew you were such a squealer. If you are so worried then go look after them yourself." She told him.

Agent Aaron's phone rang and he rolled his eyes, _'It's like the fifteenth time this thing has rung…today.' _He thought angrily, pulling out his phone and staring at the screen.

Agent Carter's eyes suddenly softened, looking at the screen suddenly terrified look on her partner's young face, "The hospital?" she asked, her tone below a whisper.

"Yeah." The blonde whispered, still staring at the screen, "Do you mind?" he asked, holding up the camera to her.

"Not at all. Go ahead." Carter whispered, taking the camera and nodding.

"Thanks." Aaron whispered, walking off with the phone to his ear as he spoke to someone on the other line.

**---20 minutes later---**

Forensics where finishing up and had already started departing, leaving behind the evidence on Agent Carter's demand. She walked outside, seeing Aaron leaning against his car, his eyes cast on the Bladebreakers that all sat in Carter's car. Carter walked up to him, seeing his eyes rather sad, "They've been like that for a while now…trying to cheer him up." Aaron whispered, not looking at her.

"Go home, get some rest." Carter ordered, gently and caringly yet sternly.

"No way, I want to stay to help." Aaron replied, looking down at her with his large green eyes.

Agent Carter shook her head slowly, "You've done enough for now. Go home and get some rest, I'll see you tonight." She said.

Aaron sighed, turning and opening his car door and getting into his car and without another word, he drove off to the end of the street till he was out of Carter's sight. Carter turned round, her attention returning to the four boys seated in her car. She leaned against the car, "You guys coming, or what?" she asked.

They all rushed out of the car and each of them ran up the steps to the mansion door, Kai still not accepting help up the stairs but Carter walked behind him anyway in case something happened. They arrived at the door again and they all walked inside, all felling fear wash over them. "Go get your things, I'll wait here." Carter said.

All the Bladebreakers walked up the flight of stairs to Kai's old room to help him pack his stuff while Agent Carter walked further into the house, she walked into the kitchen looking around the room in amusement. She walked into a fancy sitting room from there and looked around the room, as she did with the kitchen, she sighed, _'Nothing else.' _She thought, leaning against the wall. She pushed back and the wall opened, allowing her to fall down a shoot and onto her ass. She sat up, blowing her hair out of her face, "What the fuck was that all about?" she asked herself, her tone angry and frustrated.

She eyed the room strangely and suspiciously, looking for a source of light. She placed her hands out in front of her and fingertips came in contact with the cold stonewall, she felt around for a light switch but found none. She tried to fish around through all her pockets for a flash light or something. Finally she found her key chain that held a small camouflage torch, she turned it on and scanned the room with it. A bookshelf stood next to an oak desk that was covered with files and papers. Curiosity got the best of the young brunette and she sat at the desk, looking through some of the papers, finding bills and random letters that seemed of no interest or use to her.

She opened the drawers of the desk and looked around that too, looking for something interesting or even something that would make her laugh in the most of depressing of moments. Finally, she found something of interest to her, but nothing that made things any better, something that just scared her, terrified her even. She pulled out a batch of photos that were bound together by an elastic band. The first photo was the first she saw, the first pang of fear clutching painful at her already broken heart.

The first picture was of a young boy, Kai, huddled up in the corner on his bed, a cover being tightened and clutched around him with the boys fear and panic. Trickles of blood being printed onto the white sheet that the boy hid behind in fear, looking in pain from the cuts on him. His eyes. His eyes are what she couldn't even look at. Tears welled up in them, they held everything she feared. They held the pain, the fear of whoever was there with him, some anger with all the tears glazed over them, the wetness falling and washing over his cheeks.

She sighed, closing her eyes and holding back dread and fear. She picked up all the photos and looked through them, each one was almost the same as before only in some Kai looked far more hurt then the one before. She took the photos with her, looking for a way out of the underground room but finding no staircase.

She put the photos in the pocket on the inside of her jacket and stood at the bottom of the slide that had dropped her into that God forsaken of a room. She loosened up a little and gripped the sides of the slide and took a good grip with her feet trying to pull herself up. She was almost at the top when she tried to grip the top of the shoot, but lost her footing and missed the top and slipped back a little, stopping herself in time before she moved further down and hit the floor. She breathed a sigh and tried to pull herself up again, finally gripping the top and hoisting herself back up into the sitting room.

She rubbed her hands, trying to get the feeling back into them, "What a day." She muttered, pulling out the photos from her pocket, "But I think it was worth it." She added. She picked up all the evidence, items that had been placed into bags, the cameras and files with notes. She walked out of the house and ran down the steps to her car, gently placing all the evidence in a box for safety.

Locking her car again, she walked back up the steps and into the house, locking it behind her. She ran up the stairs and walked through the halls trying to find Kai's bedroom. She heard voices in the distance and a door was open and walked up to it, knocking lightly on the door frame, "May I come in?" she asked.

"Sure." Kai replied bluntly, rummaging through his draws and tossing cloths into a bag.

Carter walked inside, suddenly realizing that the room in the pictures was the same as the room she was just standing in. "So you all most done?" she asked, looking down at Kai who pulled something from under his bed.

Kai scrunched his face in confusion at the box, not remembering what was in it. He pulled the lid open slightly, he put up the lid and looked inside, memories all coming back to him. He suddenly remembered that everyone was watching him and he quickly shut the box again and put it into a large box that agent Aaron had brought up for him earlier.

"What was that?" Agent Carter asked curiously.

"Nothing." Kai said angrily, trying to push himself off the ground.

"Didn't look like nothing." Carter noted with a smirk.

"I said it's nothing." Kai yelled angrily.

"Fine. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the hospital bed." Carter said, retreating and ignoring the box.

"Whatever." Kai said, grabbing two of the bags and walking out of the room into the corridor.

"You're doing a great job so far." Tyson teased Carter.

"Shut up kid!" Carter hissed, walking out of the room.

Carter walked out of the mansion, seeing Kai tossing bags and boxes into the trunk of the brunette's car. She walked down the steps, arms crossed firmly across her chest as she walked up behind him, "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Forget about it." Kai told her roughly.

Carter just nodded, "I'm going to go get the rest of your things. Wait in the car." She ordered, walking up the stairs again.

Kai sighed, walking to the car door and opening it and sitting down in the passenger seat, waiting for his team mates to come out of the hell hole he wished he didn't know as well as he did. He sat back in the seat, moving forward again when he winced because of the burnt and torn skin on his back. He rested his head in his hands when he felt a headache coming on, shutting his eyes to keep the sun light out of his eyes.

He survived. He couldn't believe he lived after all he had been through. He would have much rather have died after that. He couldn't stand the thought of having to go through it all again. He didn't want that, if he had died then he wouldn't have to deal with that all again. He knew his grandfather would be back for him. He always came back; just to try making Kai scream or cry. The sun on his head was hurting him now and he would have done anything to shield it, before he got a migraine.

As if it were a sudden miracle, he felt cool again and the sun seized shining on him. He opened his eyes and looked up, seeing agent Carter pulling the sun roof back over to keep the sun out. She opened her car door and moved her seat forward to let the other three younger bladers get to the back seat. They all got in and Carter glanced at Kai as she put on her seatbelt, "You ok?" she asked.

Kai sat back again, "Yeah, I'm fine." He whispered.

Carter didn't seem too convinced but nodded anyway. She drove away from the mansion, occasionally glancing over at Kai to make sure he was ok. They drove through many streets and finally pulled up to a large manor, she hit a button on a remote that opened the front gate. She pulled into the driveway and got out of the car and pulled back her seat to let the boys in the back seat out again.

She closed the front gate again while the others pulled all Kai's things out of the trunk. Carter took the box of evidence and walked up to her front door, unlocking it and stepping inside, holding the door open for the others and closing it behind them. "Mama's home." A little girl yelled, running down the hall way and into agent Carter.

"Hey Gwen." Carter greeted, placing the box on the floor and picking up the three-year-old girl.

"Mama, Mike wasn't feeling too well when he got home." Gwen whispered, her arms around her mother's neck.

Carter's eyes widened slightly, "He's here? I told him to go home." She said, "Where is he?" she asked.

"Lying down on the sofa." Gwen replied softly.

"You guys wait here, I'll be back in a minute." Carter told the boys, placing Gwen on the ground again, walking off, leaving Gwen to stare up at the older boys and leaving the Bladebreakers to stare down at the girl, was this little girl Carter's child? Carter was a mother? So many questions unanswered.

Agent Carter walked into the living room, looking down at Agent Aaron, "Mike, I thought I told you to go home and rest." She practically scolded.

"I wanted to stay here, besides, your place is closer I couldn't drive more so I came here. Gwen opened for me." Mike replied, sleepily, dropping his head back against a pillow again.

"Fine. Just relax here, I'll show Kai to his room." Carter told him, walking back to the door.

"Lee," Mike called, gaining her attention, "Thanks." He whispered.

Agent Lee Carter nodded and walked out of the room and back into the hall, seeing Gwen talking to the older boys still by the door, "Gwen?"

Gwen turned round and looked up at her mother with an innocent smile, "Yes mama?" she asked.

"Can you go keep an eye on Mike please, call me if something happens." Carter told her, her voice kind and gentle, like nothing the others have ever heard before, from her at least.

"Sure. Bye guys!" Gwen said, running off happily to the living room.

**A/N: I know this chapter was based more around the agents but it's best** **find out about the agents. It shows more into their character. Next chapter you see Kai's reaction to some things, you see less of the Bladebreakers and more on Kai and how he feels. I hope to have the chapter up soon but my exams start on Wednesday and I might now be able to write as much but I'll be writing and updating all the time after exams so don't worry. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. Bye for now!**


	4. Pain and Discoveries

**Chapter 4**

Lee (Agent Carter) led the Bladebreakers up the stairs and through some hallways before stopping in front of a door; she opened it up and gestured for them to go in. They all stared in awe, looking around Kai's new room. The room was large and spacious, a large double bed rested against the wall furthest to the back of the room, a desk in the corner on the right side of the bed with a computer. A large window was by the desk, overlooking the driveway where the Agent's car could still be seen. Next to the door stood a large wardrobe and a stack of draws next to it. At the back of the room was a door that was open just enough for it to be noticed as a bathroom.

Kai sat down on the bed to rest, his hands behind him for support. Agent Carter walked in too, "Ok, the door can be locked by the push of a button so no chance you could get hurt by someone entering from there, the windows are bullet proof and made of safety glass. The room isn't too high off the ground so it's also a good fire exit and if necessary then I have a hand gun so this is pretty much the safest room." she explained. "Will it be any good?" she asked, turning her attention to Kai.

"Yeah, its fine." Kai replied quietly.

"Good. If you need anything then I'm just going to get something from downstairs and I'll be across the hall, just knock first please." Lee told him, turning for the door again.

"Any rules?" Tyson asked her, snickering at the thought that Kai would have to follow rules.

Lee looked back at him, thinking for a moment, "No not really." She started, "Oh yes, one actually; just don't snoop around here and my office is opposite the hall so you have to knock there, its safer." She told him before finally leaving.

"What did she mean by 'its safer'?" Max asked.

"Its probably just police stuff Maxie, don't worry about it." Tyson said, dragging in two of the boxes from by the doorway.

"Guys, I can unpack by myself." Kai told them, turning his attention to the boxes.

"But we want to help." Max objected.

"Yeah, you should just relax and we'll do it for you." Ray said, pulling in more boxes and opening them up.

**---With Lee---**

Lee took the box of evidence from by the door and carried it up the stairs. She walked up to her office, dumping the box onto her desk and sighing from exhaustion. "You shouldn't be stressing yourself out." A voice told her.

"I'd tell you the same thing." Lee replied, "How'd you get past Gwen?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the desk to look up at the figure.

"I told her that if she didn't let me leave the living room then I wouldn't let her have chocolate after dinner." He replied.

Lee shook her head, "What that child wont do for chocolate!" she said with a laugh.

"So did you find anything else?" He asked.

"What on earth do you mean Mike?" Carter asked, looking up at the blonde.

"Come on. I know you were snooping around the place." Mike said, walking and shutting the door behind him.

"You know me too damn well." Lee said, "But yeah, I found something else." She pulled the photos out of the box and handed them to him.

Mike looked through the pictures, eyes widening slightly, "That bloody bastard." He muttered.

"Yeah, I'm going to look into it more. I mean, apart from the knife it's the most evidence we've got." The brunette told him, fitting her hands into her pockets.

"Yeah I guess so." Mike agreed, putting the photos into the box. "What happens now? What can I do?" he asked.

"You are going to do nothing, you are going to go and get some rest." Lee said, turning him around and pushing him out the door.

"But why?" Mike asked.

"Cause you need to rest." Lee told him.

Tyson and the others peered out of the bedroom and looked slightly down the hall where Aaron and Carter argued about who needed to work and who needed to rest, "Mike is Agent Aaron?" Tyson asked.

"I guess he is." Ray whispered, laughing at the childish arguing of the two elders.

"This place is so confusing." Tyson stated.

"And I thought sharing a hotel with all of you was bad." Kai muttered, turning back to put more things into their places.

"Don't worry Kai, we'll come visit you, we promise." Tyson said with a grin.

"Thanks for rubbing it in." Kai whispered, "I'm done here so you guys can go already." He told them.

"Sure but call us if you need anything." Max said.

"Thanks." Kai replied, barely above a whisper.

The three bladers walked out of the room and down the hall, seeing Agent Carter's office locked securely. Kai closed the door of his room and limped over to his bed and sat down, "I hope this place will be better." He whispered. He looked at his watch to see the time, 5:30. He walked over to the window, shutting the blinds to keep any light out of his room. The room was painted a dark blue so thankfully it wasn't a bright colour which he was thankful for. He lay down onto his bed, lying on his side, the way he had slept for the past few months due to his injuries, he found it the most comfortable position to stay in.

He closed his eyes, really wanting to think about nothing and just fall asleep till the next morning. That didn't happen since a stinging feeling from his back kept him awake, he never would have stayed lying there if he were bored but this time he had a problem. He shouldn't be out by himself since he didn't really know who could be after him and even if he stayed inside the house, where would he go? He didn't know a thing about the place and besides, Carter had told him not to snoop around hadn't she?

So all he could really do was lie there and wait till he found something to do or till someone told him where he could go or something of the sort. There was a low knock at the door and he sat up, he noted the door didn't open and stood up to open it himself. He pulled open the door and looked down at the little girl who innocently smiled with her hands behind her back. _'Wow, it took me two months to teach the others to knock and this girl did it without me having to yell at her. Impressive.' _He thought to himself. "Can I help you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow when the girl didn't say anything.

Gwen looked up at him shyly, "I saw your friends leaving and wanted to know if you wanted some company." She whispered.

Kai was about to object to that but decided not to for two particular reasons, the first being that he did _need_ company and he could use her knowledge to his advantage. "Sure. Come in." he said, holding the door open for her. Kai sat on the bed again and Gwen stood in front of him before he gestured for her to sit next to him. She sat down next to him on the bed, a sweet smile on her face. "So, what's Agent Carter like?" he asked.

Gwen smiled more and giggled, "She's really nice but I don't think she is going to like the fact that you call her by her agent name." she told him.

"Yeah, whatever, but what's she like? Her character I mean." Kai told her.

"Oh that. She's really nice, she's been taking care of me forever." Gwen said, "She's sweet to people but when it comes to protecting someone from getting hurt she can be really fierce to others." She said, "Why do you ask?" she asked curiously, lowering her head so she could look at Kai's eyes.

"Just wondering that's all." Kai said.

"Ok then, come on, mom will be mad if we're late for dinner." Gwen said, taking his hand but having it pulled away from her again.

Kai got up and walked over to the door. Gwen understood when he pulled his hand away from her and let it pass without another thought. She ran out the door and slowly walked in front of Kai to the kitchen on the lower level. They walked in while Lee was putting pizza in the oven and Kai quickly sat on a chair to keep himself from falling over, still recovering from the stab wound in his leg. Agent Carter turned to look at him, "I'm making pizza for Mike, Gwen and me, are you ok with it or do you want something else?" she asked him.

"No, pizza's good with me." Kai replied.

"Ok. Gwen, can you go call Mike please." Lee ordered more then asked.

"Sure." Gwen said, walking to the living room again.

The tall brunette leaned against the island counter, her arms crossed as she watched the oven, wanting the food to cook faster so she could get back to work and then go to bed if she had the time. "Agent Carter…" Kai started.

Agent Carter looked at him quickly when she heard her name, "My name is Leiko so you can just call me Lee." She told him.

"What do you know about my case?" Kai asked.

Leiko turned away from him, "I'm not allowed to talk about the case just yet." She informed him.

"But you should be allowed, it's about _me_ after all." Kai said.

"I'm sorry…I can't just yet." Lee repeated.

**---After Dinner---**

Kai sat alone in his room, sitting on the chair that was opposite the desk with the computer. He shut down his computer and stood up again when he heard a light knock on his bedroom door. "Come in." he called uncaringly.

Leiko slowly opened the door and walked inside, she stood in front of him and blinked confusedly when he shuddered and backed away from her. She looked down at herself confusedly to see what it was that scared him and almost screamed when she realized. She finally noticed that she left her gun in its holster where it could be seen in plain sight since she didn't have her jacket on, "Damn it, I'm such an idiot." She yelled at herself, "I was meant to remove it before I came in here." She said. She pulled the gun out, causing Kai to back up a little more, still not trusting her, she put the gun onto the floor next to her, "Better?" she asked. Kai nodded slightly, "I just came to see if everything was ok in here." She said.

"Yeah everything's fine here." Kai assured her, nodding again since his voice was rather low.

"Sure. I'm going to be up most of the night so if you need me I'll be in my office." Lee told him, "Get some sleep. I think you deserve it after being stuck in a hospital bed for so long." She said with a slight smile, picking her gun back up and walking to the door. "Good night." She whispered, walking out.

**---Half An Hour Later---**

Leiko walked into her office, picking up the box of evidence and walking over to a door. She opened the door using a switch that was next to it, she walked into the dark room and switched on the light. The room was filled with equipment, all hooked up to a lone computer that was on a desk. She rested the box on the floor next to her, the computer starting up while she sat down at her desk and looked through the photos again. She thought for a while before starting to work at her computer quickly.

**---2 Hours Later---**

Lee still worked at her computer, never stopping what she was doing. Not even when Mike walked into the room and stood behind her, watching her work for some time. "What on earth are you doing?" he asked with his arms crossed.

"Working." Leiko replied simply.

Mike rolled his eyes, "Yeah I know that but what are you working on?" he asked.

"The photos I found." She replied again.

"And what, may I ask, are you doing to the photos?" He asked, watching one of the photos change brightness, contrast and lighting constantly.

"Ever heard the saying, 'the eyes are the window to the soul.'?" She asked, still working.

"Yes but what does that shit of a saying have to do with this?" Mike asked.

"Let's just say I'm peering through a frosted window of Kai's soul right now." Leiko said.

"Care to explain?" Mike asked angrily.

"His eyes." Lee said simply.

"Yeah, I've seen them, what about them?" He asked.

"They're filled with tears. The case here is a matter of lighting and reflection. If I can get the right lighting and the correct settings then I can look into his eyes more and see what the hell it was that he was seeing that scared him so damn much." Lee explained.

"Well good luck with that, I'm going to bed." Mike said, rubbing his head and walking out the door. "Good night." He called but sadly, got no reply from the brunette. He shook his head and walked out of the office, shutting the door behind him.

**---With Kai---**

Kai lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling for a while before turning onto his side since his back started to hurt again. So this was his first day with this new 'family' well he had to admit, it wasn't too bad. Everything was fair and no one tried to hurt him which was the best part of it all. But it wouldn't last long; he knew someone would be after him, to finish his grandfather's job for him. To cause Kai more pain. In a way, Kai hoped so, he wanted it to happen again so that the next time he'd make sure no one interfered and would have just left him to die. He pulled the covers over him and stared directly in front of him, the wardrobe, till he fell asleep.

Apart from a few jolting pains from the wounds, Kai slept well for a while, just feeling blood seep out of cuts in some places. A migraine started up in his head, the wounds making him feel no better then when he got to sleep. He jolted awake in bed, sitting up quickly and holding his head in his hands to keep it steady. His breathing was hard at first but slowly evened out after a short time. He pushed himself out of bed, slowly standing up and taking a grip on the bedside table. He walked out his bedroom door, walking down the hall till he came to Carter's office. He knocked softly on the door; to be sure he didn't wake anyone. "Do you need something?" A voice asked.

Kai spun around, his breathing heavy again, calming down when he saw that the owner of the voice was Leiko, "What are you doing there?" he asked.

Leiko looked at him confusedly, "I went to check on Gwen." She said, "Do you need something?" she repeated.

"Yeah, some aspirin." Kai replied.

"There is a box in your bathroom in the cupboard." Lee replied, "Aren't you feeling well?" she asked.

"Just a little headache." Kai replied with a light shrug.

"Sure. I'm going to bed, my room is at the end of the hall, last door to the left. Just come and wake me up if you need anything." Lee said.

"Thanks but that won't be necessary." Kai told her, walking to his room, stepping inside and shutting the door behind him.

Leiko stared at the closed door, _'His eyes never change.' _She thought.

Kai walked into the bathroom, heaving a sigh as he opened the small medicine cupboard that hung over the sink. He hesitated slightly before pulling out the box and taking out two pills. He walked back to his room, picking up a large glass of water that was on his bedside table, chucking the pills to the back of his throat and taking a gulp of water to drown down the pills. He winced slightly, putting the glass back down and walking back into his bed, lying on his side and pulling the covers over him.

His left hand touched his right shoulder slightly, feeling the deep scars where all the cuts on his arm had been. He sighed, closing his eyes and resting his head back deep into the pillow. He tightened his eyes shut and tried to rest, feeling the aspirin already taking affect which helped him sleep faster.

**---Next Morning---**

Kai kept his eyes closed as he slowly stirred, he turned out to his back, remembering it was burnt he quickly turned back onto his side. He groaned, it happened to him every damn morning. He kept his eyes closed and lay there, his head still buried in the pillow his hand touching his cheek when he felt a slight ray of sunlight on his face. He slowly opened his eyes, waiting for his vision to clear up. He sat up after seeing a tray of food sitting on his bedside table. He sat up onto his side, staring at the English breakfast that was on the tray. He blinked, the food was certainly for him but who had done all that for him? Certainly not Leiko, she had been working and probably still at it.

He sat up, pulling the tray onto his lap and thinking where he should start eating from since there was quite a lot to choose from. He ate quietly on his bed, placing the tray onto the floor, lying back down again and closing his eyes to rest for a short while. That was probably the biggest breakfast he had ever had and now he just wanted to get back to sleep. He pulled the sheets tighter around himself and buried his face in the pillow before groaning slightly, realizing that he had to get out of bed soon.

He sighed, getting out from under the warm covers and standing up. He went into the bathroom, taking his clothes what with him to change. He showered and changed, grabbing the tray from his bedside table on his way out his bedroom door. Walking into the kitchen he saw Gwen sitting at the table eating cereal and Leiko washing a few dishes. Kai put the dish on the counter for him to clean his dishes but it was quickly snatched from him and Leiko washed them before Kai could utter a word. He shook his head, walking over to the kitchen table and sat down, resting his head in his hands against the table. "Good morning." Gwen tolled him cheerily.

"Morning." Kai replied, with far less enthusiasm.

"Did you sleep well?" Leiko asked, drying her hands from the soapy water.

"Yeah." Kai replied dully, closing his eyes.

Leiko looked at him suspiciously, "Any pain?" she asked. Kai shook his head slowly as a sign of no which was obviously a lie. "Gwen, could you call Mike down here please." She said.

"Sure." Gwen said, walking out of the room.

Leiko crossed her arms and sat in Gwen's place, sitting forward in her seat, "If you are in any pain you have to tell me." She said, not even gaining a nod or glare in reply, just eyes that were cast onto the ground, "Heard me?" she asked.

"Loud and clear." Kai told her.

"You woke up at two in the morning needing aspirin that doesn't sound too good." Leiko told him.

"I know but I'm fine now so it doesn't matter." Kai yelled at her angrily.

"Fine but if anything else happens then you have to tell me." Leiko ordered, her voice equally angry as Kai's.

"Whatever." Kai told her, pushing out of the chair and walking out of the room, back up to his room.

**A/N: So that's another chapter, I hope you liked it though I know it was a rather crappy chapter. I don't have much to say apart from the fact that my exams are almost over with so I will be updating more. Please review this chapter and let me know what you thought of it so far.**


	5. Testing Blood And Water

**Chapter 5**

**---3 Hours Later---**

Kai stood near his wardrobe, the door open and him with his side facing the mirror on the inside of the door as he tried to rub in the cream for his burnt back. He sighed in frustration, not being to reach all the burnt places.

"It isn't easy, you need some help?" A voice asked. Kai looked round from the cupboard and looked at Leiko, "Don't worry, I'm unarmed." She said, opening her jacket where the holster once was. "Need help?" she asked.

"No." Kai replied coldly.

"Can you do it by yourself?" Leiko asked. Kai growled at her, looking away from her, "So you _do_ need help." She stated. She walked over to him, taking the bottle of cream from his hands, "Sit down." She ordered. Kai glared at her, still not trusting her, "Look if I hurt you then you can report me to social services so quit being so scared of me, it's not like I'm going to bite your head off." She said, whining.

Kai sighed, she was right; he had the social services number on speed dial, if anything happened he could tell them. He heaved a sigh, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Leiko sat behind him squeezing some of the cream onto his back and gently starts to massage it into the burnt skin. Kai winced when her nail accidentally scratched him slightly, "Sorry." She whispered.

Kai loosened up a little, relaxing forward, his arms resting on his knees. Lee finished up, standing up again and handing the bottle back to him. "Thanks." Kai whispered, taking the bottle back.

"No problem. I'll be in my office." Leiko told him, walking to the door and stepping outside, shutting it behind her.

"He's stubborn." A voice said from next to her by the door.

"Yeah, he reminds me of you." Leiko said with a smirk, walking to her office.

Mike chased after her into the office, "That's not fair; I went to rest didn't I?" he replied.

"Hardly." Leiko said, sitting down at her desk in her lab.

"So did you find something from the photos?" Mike asked, taking the conversation off himself.

"Yeah. Sit down, shut up and pay attention." Leiko ordered quickly. Mike sighed at her rude order, grabbing a chair, placing it next to her and taking a seat, looking up at the large screen on the wall. "Tell me what you see." She told him. One of the photos appeared on the screen and she slowly started making different settings, lighting, colour, brightness then zoomed in on Kai's eyes.

"A window?" Mike asked, not getting a reply, "A bookshelf?" he asked again, not getting another reply.

"Look closer dumbass." Leiko said, her voice holding frustration.

She zoomed in on the picture more and Mike looked closer at, green eyes widening at the image, "Is that what I think it is?" he asked her, voice holding disbelief.

"The scariest and most horrible type of guns I've ever seen." Lee told him, sitting back in her seat.

"So let me see if I get this straight, Voltaire threatens his grandchild with a gun then takes pictures?" Mike asked, verifying.

"Pretty much." Leiko confirmed, her hands resting behind her head.

"What does he get out of taking pictures?" Mike asked.

"Well there is the saying 'Take a picture, it lasts longer' though I think this is the only guy I know that actually did it." Leiko replied. She sat forward again, looking through the box of evidence that sat on the floor by her legs. She pulled out a knife wrapped in its transparent bag and read the large label of information attached to it. "There are drops of blood on the knife, all I have to do is find out whose blood it is." She said.

"Can you do that some other time?" Mike asked in a whining voice.

Leiko glared at him coldly, "This boy's life is at stake here!" she yelled at him.

"But he is safe for now and you have plenty of time to solve this." Mike argued.

"Yeah well time is ticking away." Leiko yelled.

"Whatever." Mike said monotonously, standing up and walking out of the room.

Mike walked down the hall, stopping at a door and knocking lightly. "Come in." Gwen called from inside the room. Mike walked inside, shutting the door behind him. Gwen sat in bed under the covers of her large bed, apparently watching TV from where she lay. Gwen looked at him with a smile, "Hello." She told him happily.

"Hey. Do you think you can do me a favour?" Mike asked, sitting next to her on the bed.

"I'll see what I can do." Gwen said with a wider smile.

"You sound like Leiko." Mike said.

"I try. So what do you need?" Gwen asked again, scooting over closer to the tall male.

"I need you to drag your mother away from her office and get her to sleep or to relax or something." Mike said, pulling her into an embrace.

"I want to but she just won't at the moment. She is very interested in helping this boy." Gwen replied rather disappointedly. "Does he have anything to do with what happened to her?" she asked.

Mike turned away from her, letting go of her and walking back to the door, "I'm sorry but it's never in my place to talk about that. I'll see you later." He said, walking out. _'That was really close.' _he thought to himself.

Mike walked up to Kai's bedroom door, knocking once before it opened slightly and Kai looked back at him, "Can I come in?" Mike asked.

Kai thought about it for a second, seeing that Mike seemed of no danger to him, "Sure." He said, opening the door wider for Mike to walk in. Mike stepped inside and Kai closed the door behind him, crossing his arms solidly across his chest, "Can I help you with something?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, look Leiko has been really stressed out about your case…" Mike started, getting cut off.

"Yes and she wont utter a word to me about it." Kai told him coldly.

"Because she is afraid of the outcome of some of the information she may tell you." Mike told him.

"Who cares? I have a right to know what's going on and what she knows." Kai argued coldly yet calmly.

"Yes you do but she needs more information before she can talk to you about what goes on and what will happen." Mike said, gritting his teeth in anger and frustration.

Kai walked over to his bed, sitting down, arms still crossed and eyes closed calmly, "And where does she plan on getting all this information from?" he asked.

"From you." Mike replied simply and coolly.

"I don't know much and even if I did I can't say much, a lot is in the past some things I don't even remember." Kai said, staring up at him with crimson eyes filled with anger.

"She'll get them out of your emotions." Mike said with a smirk.

"Emotions are weak." Kai told him.

"Oh really? What about pain, you seem to know that emotion rather well, don't you?" Mike asked, knowing the answer, his smirk grew wider, staring down at the boy. "And if your emotions wont tell her all she wants to hear then your body will." He whispered to him. He backed up, hands up showing Kai his palms, "What happens next is in your hands. She's already giving up her life for you, you decide whether it will be worth it or not." He said, turning to the door and walking out.

Kai lay back on the bed, wincing because of his back but remaining in that position. It was in his hands now. What would you do if you had that kind of power? At the rate this was all going he was practically taking Leiko's life because he wouldn't help her in the case. He didn't want to talk and he wouldn't, but the police don't need victims to talk from knowledge, they let the victims bodies do the talking for them. Kai knew that the hospital didn't have much of a blood sample from him but Leiko would need one sooner or later. Should he give it to her and help her in the case, or should he fight back, not do as she asks and risk his grandfather coming after him again and risking the life of others?

Kai didn't care that his grandfather would come after him but not at the cost of innocent people getting hurt because of his sorry mistakes. But it still came down to it, should he trust her and help her or never trust and live everyday in fear of his grandfather? His train of thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a very faint and light knock at the door, knowing that a faint knock like that belonged to the little Gwen he didn't hesitate in telling her to come in. "Yeah?" he asked, as a signal for her to speak.

"Mama needs you in her office." Gwen said, her childish voice holding its usual innocence.

Kai was suddenly at a loss of words, trying to find his voice. He knew she would call him sometime but he didn't think so soon. Leiko was certainly quick when it came to her work and that actually scared him. "Sure. Tell her I'll be there in a minute." Kai replied, his voice shaking ever so slightly but Gwen obviously hadn't noticed. She just quickly nodded and ran out of the room, her usual gracefulness and innocence with her.

Kai sat up painfully, rubbing his soar neck for a while and stood up. He sighed walking over to the door and walking outside, being sure to lock the door behind him. He walked across the hall to the door that was said to lead him to Leiko's office. He hesitated but knocked on the door, it creaked open and he peered inside. He heard a voice telling him to go inside, he did as asked and walked into the room.

Leiko sat at her desk, looking up at him when he walked in. "You wanted to see me?" he asked, his voice still slightly shaking from nerves and still just above a whisper.

Leiko nodded, standing up and walking over to a small sofa opposite the room and gestured for him to sit down. He did so, watching Lee put a black briefcase on her lap and look through it. She pulled out what looked like a long silver needle with a blunt sharp edge and a small test tube, "Planning on telling me what you are going to do with that?" Kai whispered almost fearfully.

Leiko grabbed his hand, keeping the test tube on her lap and holding the needle above his index finger, "May I?" she asked, looking into his worried eyes.

Kai contemplated in his mind on whether or not he should help her with the case. She was his only hope of finally being free from his grandfather but he just didn't want all the complications, "You may." He replied.

Leiko slit a line on his index finger allowing blood to rush out of the new cut. She prepared the test tube and let the blood drop into the tube, closing it and put it back into the case. She grabbed a clean piece of cloth and placed it on the finger and pressured the small wound. She continued pressuring it as she looked up at Kai again, seeing his head turned away from her. She placed a hand under his chin and turned his head so that he'd look at her but he just moved his head away from her quickly, which was a mistake because his head now started throbbing.

Leiko sat forward, brushing a strand of hair away from Kai's face. "Ok?" she asked, increasing the pressure on his whole hand after he didn't answer.

"I'm fine." Kai replied coldly, pulling his hand out of her grasp. "You need anything else?" he asked quickly as he pressured the cloth on his hand.

"No, that's all I needed." Leiko replied, surprisingly calm at his state.

Kai spun round, quickly walking out the door and back into his bedroom. He lay down on his bed, unwrapping the cloth from his finger staring at the blood. He wrapped it back up, disgusted by the sight of the blood on the white cloth. So he just trusted her with his blood but why had he felt so damn uneasy? He groaned, his head hurt so much. Her hand had been so soft against his skin so why had he shied away from it so quickly? Was he so unfamiliar with it that it scared him?

Well whatever it was, it seriously hurt his head when he pulled away from her like that. He sighed and closed his eyes; just wishing unconsciousness would overcome him quickly so that he wouldn't feel the pain in his throbbing skull.

**---With Leiko---**

Leiko sat at her computer, matching up DNA and items from the scene of the crime. Documents were open and scattered over the computer screen and files filled with papers and documents all over the desk. She sat back in her seat, staring at the screen for a match up of who the blood on the knife belonged to. She was more then sure it didn't belong to Kai, the reasons to that where not ones she would share with anyone.

Her hands rested behind her head as she stared at the screen in front of her, arching her head back to stare at the ceiling for a short while. She closed her eyes to rest for a few minutes, feeling like she just wanted to fall asleep. She sleepily opened her eyes again, knowing it wasn't the time to sleep. She looked at the screen again, smiling when the final image came onto the screen. _'Bingo!' _she thought, smirking, she sat forward in her seat, still staring at the screen with her ever growing smile still plastered on her face.

**A/N: Ok so how was that? Any good? I hope it was ok, I've been working on it for ages so far. Please review and possibly review in some length and tell me what you like so far. I tried my hardest to get the right feelings into this chapter and I'd like to know if I did a good job on them. On a note, if I am a reader of one of your fics and I haven't R&R recently then please forgive me, my exams have just finished and I am catching up on my reading as best I can. **

**On another note, my exams have finally finished which means I will now concentrate on the last chapter of Childhood Hell. Thank you for all your reviews and for being such loyal readers to my fics ever since I started. Bye for now!**


	6. I Need Some Answers

**Chapter 6**

Kai opened his eyes, blinking rapidly to focus his eyesight from sleep. He shut his eyes when a painful bright light shone in his eyes; he sat up slightly, eyes still closed. He slowly opened them again, being more prepared for the light this time. He looked at his clock that sat on his bedside table, 9am. Had he really just slept through the whole night? He looked around, everything was quiet. Well the whole mansion was always quiet so nothing out of the ordinary there.

He got out of bed, stretching slightly before walking to the bathroom to have a shower and change. Within minutes he was ready, picking up his beyblade from the bedside table and walking out of his bedroom. He saw as Gwen ran into Leiko's bedroom, panic on her features as she ran past Mike who was by the door. On instinct, Kai ran to the bedroom, but being pushed back by Mike at the entrance. "Get downstairs." Mike told him, voice low and stern.

Kai didn't move, staring angrily into Mike's green eyes, "I'm tired of not being told anything. Now what's going on?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Mike shut his eyes, suppressing his anger but replied sternly all the same, "I'm not one to answer any of that. I'm not going to argue with you, not here, not now so just get downstairs!"

Kai gave in, walking down the hall though looking back as he walked, watching Mike go back into the bedroom. He stopped, looking around he walked back to the bedroom. Sighing, he placed his hand slowly on the door, pushing it open slightly and peeking inside.

All he could see was Leiko's thin form under the sheets, her back was toward him and he could clearly see that she was trembling through the covers. Gwen sat on the pillow behind Leiko's head, looking down at the brunette. Mike sat on the bed in front of her, exchanging a few words with the female agent that Kai couldn't quite make out. Mike tightened the covers around Leiko, still talking; he placed a hand on her side, rubbing it gently as he kissed her forehead.

Kai heard Leiko let out a low whimper and watched as she quickly turned onto her stomach. Gwen gently pushed back Leiko's long brown hair away from her face. Mike continued his hand movements on her side, moving to her lower back as he continued to try calming her.

Kai pulled the door closed quietly so that they didn't hear him. He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets as he slowly walked down the hall, _'Now that's a family.' _ He thought, tears suddenly stinging his eyes.

**---3 Hours Later--- **

Kai still sat on the sofa, watching his blade that just sat unmoving on the arm that he leaned against. He sat back in the seat, gripping the mug of hot tea in his hand. Gwen sat on the floor in front of the TV, lying on her stomach while colouring a picture. Kai had been so tempted to ask her what had happened but he wasn't too sure if she even knew what was going on. Gwen could just think that her mother was sick but more then that could be happening and neither of them knew about it. Mike certainly knew and there was no chance he was going to get answers from him, Mike had rushed out of the mansion to go to work and Kai hadn't heard a peep out of Leiko ever since he saw her in her room.

Kai stood up, grabbing his blade, he walked to the kitchen dropping his mug in the sink and cleaning it, trying to be helpful seeing as Leiko was certainly in no shape to clean up the kitchen. Seconds later Leiko walked into the room, a white silk robe tight around her thin frame. She smiled weakly at Kai, walking over to the counter and starting to boil some water. She sat with her back against the cupboard, her eyes cast on the ground the whole time the water boiled.

Kai watched her from the kitchen table, waiting for the right time to ask her so many questions about what was going on. Leiko made her coffee, leaning against the counter again, raising her eyes from her coffee to look at Kai, "Something wrong?" she asked, her voice soft and weak.

"I was about to ask you the same question." Kai replied.

"I'm just a little sick that's all." Leiko replied before taking another sip of coffee. "You?" she asked suddenly.

Kai looked up at her suddenly, "Nothings wrong." He replied.

Leiko smirked before taking another sip, "I told you what's wrong with me, now it's your turn, and all is fair." She said, placing the mug onto the counter and crossing her arms.

Kai sighed, "I'm just tired of being kept in the dark all the time. I know nothing about what's going on and its bloody annoying." He replied, voice holding clear irritation.

Leiko sighed also, walking over to him and staring down at him with a weak smile on her features, "Soon you'll know everything, so don't worry about any of this." She told him.

"Who said anything about worrying?" Kai asked her, smirking as he stood up.

"You're worried." Leiko said again, following Kai out of the kitchen.

Kai walked past the living room and up the stairs, "I don't get worried." He told her.

Leiko laughed, "Keep telling yourself that." She said, as they parted to go into their rooms.

Kai sat down on his bed, irritation burning inside, he wanted answers and he wanted them before he destroyed something. He was tired of being kept in the dark about everything that went on. He walked over to the window; his eyes caught sight of a black car pulling into the driveway, recognizing it as Mike's. Kai walked out his bedroom door, being quiet when he passed Leiko's room. He raced down the stairs; well, as fast as he could, seeing that he could only go so fast because of his leg injury.

Mike opened the front door and was about to close it when he was pulled to the side by his forearm. When his head stopped spinning from the very sudden movement he noticed Kai was the one that had pulled him in like that. "What was that for?" Mike yelled.

Kai clapped a hand over his mouth, angering Mike even more, "Are you crazy? Lower your damn voice would you?" Kai whispered back, voice sounding alerted.

Mike nodded slightly and Kai moved his hand off the agent's mouth. "What's this all about?" he asked.

"This is about you telling me what's going on." Kai replied, voice still low, "I mean everything and don't leave anything out." He warned.

Mike shook his head, "I'm not telling you anything, kid." He replied.

"I'm tired of not knowing things that go on around here and want answers." Kai yelled at him, pushing Mike into the wall.

Anger grew more in Mike, he grabbed Kai by the shirt and rammed him into the door way. Kai winced, the torn flesh on his back rubbing painfully against the wooden frame of the door. Mike glared at him, staring right into Kai's crimson eyes, "Damn it, look, I love Leiko with all my heart and when you love someone you can't be a snitch. If there are things I know and she doesn't want me to tell you then I wont and don't think that any amount of threats will change my mind about that." He whispered, his rough voice low so that no one but Kai could hear him. "Now you could do what you like, you can call social services to report me for this but I don't care, you just don't let Leiko take the fall for _my_ actions." He finished, dropping Kai onto the ground.

Mike glared down at him, walking past him without another word he walked down the hall and up the stairs, glancing at Kai still sitting on the ground from the corner of his eye. Kai stood up weakly, knowing that Mike has been watching him longer. He sighed; he could never get answers out of these people could he? The whole scene had looked so pathetic through his eyes; first he himself was the one that started the whole thing looking like the winner and then ending up beaten on his ass on the ground.

He felt a light cold breeze come in that snapped him out of his thoughts on what happened. He looked up at the door, seeing that it had blown open slightly from the wind, seeing as Mike hadn't exactly had time to close the door properly. He shut the door, pushing it shut and being sure to lock it properly. He sighed, turning and walking down the hall, he was about to walk up the stairs when he heard faint. He scrunched his face in confusion, turning back he peered into the living room but saw no one. He walked further down the hall, stepping into the dining room and then into the kitchen. He saw Gwen on the ground crying, her hands and knees covered in blood, suddenly noticing the broken glass next to her.

Kai sighed, he really didn't want to deal with the girl but…he couldn't very well just leave her there, even though it would be easier to. _'This whole day is going terribly wrong.' _He thought, complainingly. He walked over to her, looking down at her sternly but softening up tremendously when she looked up with her tear glazed eyes and the painful and fearful look on her little pale face. He blinked, staring down at her, being unsure of what to do.

"What a day." Kai muttered to himself. He knelt down on the ground next to her, being careful not to touch any of the broken glass. "What happened?" he asked, not showing any sign of friendliness or pity.

Gwen looked up at him, tear still washing over her face before she started to explain, "I needed a glass of water, so I had to go onto the cupboards to reach the shelf and accidentally dropped the glass…" she paused here when tears started rushing out faster from her eyes, as she stared at the cuts on her hand, "Then when I tried to get off I fell on the glass." She finished.

Kai rolled his eyes, feeling no sympathy towards the little girl, "Well that was a stupid thing to do. Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play in the kitchen?" he asked, voice holding somewhat annoyance.

Anger grew in Gwen's eyes, punching Kai's arm with great force, "That was mean!" she yelled.

"Just like your mother." Kai whispered, smirking.

"That's not a bad thing!" Gwen yelled at him, trying to stand up again, but slipping when her knees gave in to the pain.

"Say what you like." Kai told her, picking her up and into his arms. He stood up, being careful not to hurt Gwen.

Gwen squirmed in his arms, "Put me down. Put me down." She yelled, kicking her feet trying to pull out of Kai's arms. Kai walked into the living room, suddenly dropping Gwen onto the soft sofa. "No fair!" Gwen yelled childishly.

"Where's the first aid kit?" Kai asked, ignoring Gwen's childish antics.

Gwen blinked, staring up at him before replying, "Top shelf, in the room under the stairs."

Kai nodded, walking off but returning before he went to get the first aid kit, "_Don't_ move." He ordered. Gwen nodded and Kai left, walking to the side of the stairs where he saw a door. He pulled it open, stepping into the dark room; he shivered at the cold of the room. He walked into the room more and flinched when he heard something move on his right. He quickly turned to look for the source of the sound, sighing when he realized it was just a soft toy that fell off one of the shelves. He shook his head, he was so uptight and paranoid lately, it actually scared him. He picked the first aid kit off the shelf and walked quickly out of the room.

He walked back to the sofa, sitting next to Gwen who looked at him strangely while he rummaged through the first aid kit. "What's that look for?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the kit on his lap.

Gwen shook her head strangely, "Nothing." She whispered. Kai ignored her past stares and poured some antiseptic onto a small piece of soft cloth. Gwen cringed when Kai started applying the antiseptic to the gash on her knee, silently wishing for him to notice her pain and stop, but sadly that didn't happen and Kai kept on, still ignoring Gwen. "It hurts." Gwen whispered, biting her bottom lip.

"Good. Suck it up." Kai replied, pressuring the cloth tighter onto one of the gashes.

"This isn't fair." Gwen whimpered.

Kai smirked, looking at the look on her face from the corner of his eye, "Who said life was fair?" he asked.

"I certainly didn't!" Gwen yelled, sitting back again, "Oh…I see your point." She whispered.

Kai smiled looking at her for a second before returning to the cuts. He covered up the cuts on her knees and sat back to clean her hands. Gwen stared on as she watched him take her hand more gently and tended to the cuts more gently then he had with her knees. He finished cleaning her palms up in no time at all and left the first aid kit on the table instead of putting it back under the stairs. He sat back in his seat, sighing and closing his eyes to rest, half the day was over and to him it all felt like crap. It wasn't bad to the extent that he wanted to kill himself or anything of the sort but it was just a load of stuff he wasn't used to that he wish he didn't have to do or deal with.

"They still hurt but thanks." Gwen whispered, leaning against his arm and snuggling into it.

Kai looked at her confusedly but let it slide, resting his head back down with his eyes closed, "_You_ need to learn to stop complaining." He told her.

"You need to stop causing my mother so much trouble." Gwen retorted.

"I bet she went through a lot more trouble for you." Kai replied, wisely.

"No!" Gwen yelled, "My case was easier and she never had to work on any cases of mine while she was sick!" she told him.

Kai's eyes widened, staring down at the girl, eyes almost fading as he thought about what she just said, "She's still working on my case?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"Of course. It's not exactly solved, now is it?" Gwen stated, looking at him rather confusedly, wondering why he didn't know.

Kai shook his head, turning away from her, "That's not what I meant." He said. Gwen stared on confusedly, her eyes holding confusion, nagging at him to explain, "She is still working while she is sick?" he asked, rephrasing his earlier question.

"Yes," Gwen replied with a nod, "She doesn't stop until it's all done."

"Yeah, I see that now." Kai whispered, more to himself then to Gwen. "I'm going to go get some rest." He told her, standing up quickly and walking up the stairs. He walked into his room, locking it behind him; he lay back down on his bed, in serious need of some rest. He shut his eyes again, falling into the warm darkness and about to sleep peacefully…when I light knock was heard on his door. He sighed, sitting up and standing up to open his bedroom door again.

Leiko stood in the doorway, hands behind her back, "May I come in?" she asked politely.

"Sure." Kai replied, monotonously, walking back to his bed and sitting down.

The brunette walked into the room, gently closing the door behind her. She walked closer to him, crossing her arms lightly across her chest, pulling the soft silk material tighter around her body. "I saw the bandages on Gwen…thanks for looking out for her." She thanked, "That was meant to be my job though." She told him.

"You have enough to focus on." Kai told her, "Which is why I don't understand why you are still working even when you're sick."

"It's my job, it's your life that hangs in the balance, I want to do all I can to help and that means working through all situations." Leiko said, leaning against the wardrobe.

"You'll kill yourself by doing that." Kai told her, "And I'll kill you if I don't get some answers soon." He threatened.

"You'll find out very soon." Leiko said with an honest smile. She walked back to the door and opened it slowly, "Mike is going back to work and I'll be in my room if you need me." She said before leaving.

**A/N: Hey, how was that? I'm starting to think that Kai is a little OOC, so please tell me what you think of that. Also I am working on the Childhood Hell chapter but I'm not having too much luck on it so please forgive me on the wait. On another note I am going to Portugal on Monday and will be there for a whole week so I wont be updating while there since I probably wont have a computer but I might be able to R&R fics if I get to a computer. So please review this chapter and tell me what you think of it! **


	7. Secrets and Scars

**Chapter 7**

Leiko sat at her desk, typing quietly on her keyboard, the small amount of light from her computer screen being the little brightness in the dark room. "You rang?" Mike asked jokingly as he walked up behind her.

Leiko smirked, "As a matter of fact…I did." She replied, reaching into the draw by her side she took out the bagged knife and handed it to him carelessly, eyes still fixed on the screen in front of her.

Mike looked down at the knife, staring at the notes on the bag with some confusion before looking back up at Leiko, more like her back since she still hadn't turned to face him, "Care to shed a little light on the subject?" he asked.

Leiko sighed but started, "There are blood drops on…"

"Could you possibly look at me when you speak to me?" Mike asked, frustrated.

Leiko stared on at the screen, her hand movements on the keyboard stopping suddenly. She turned round on her chair, hands on her lap as she stared up at Mike with eyes that said she was sorry, though she refused to say the words for herself, the sorry was still there and Mike knew it.

"Continue." Mike told her, sitting opposite her on a chair.

Leiko struggled but found her voice soon enough, "The blood drops were thought to be Kai's but they're not. Take one guess on who the blood really belongs to." Leiko told him.

"Its late and I'm really not in the mood for guessing games." Mike told her, his voice emitting how tired he had really been. Leiko lowered her head, eyes staring at the ground and hands tightening slightly on the thin fabric of her dressing gown. Her eyes hardened with anger, lifting her head slightly to look at Mike. His eyes widened and Leiko knew that he had figured it out. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Mike almost yelled.

Leiko walked quietly down the hall, she had just walked Mike to the door and she now watched from an upstairs window as his car left the grounds. She sighed, walking to a door and quietly pushing it open. She peeked inside, seeing Gwen asleep in bed. She smiled lightly, the innocent look on her daughters face making her feel much better after that night's events. She shut the door again and continued to walk down the silent hall, opening Kai's bedroom door and looking inside. Lying in bed he lay under the warm covers, sleeping soundly on his side, a hand under his pillow.

Leiko noted a light source, seeing the bathroom light peeking from underneath the door. She tiptoed inside the room, switching off the bathroom light and quickly walking out of the room again and shutting the door behind her.

So all was well that night, so at least now she could finally get some sleep. Not that she really had a choice; Mike had forced her into shutting down her computer and calling it a night. She walked into her room, quietly closing her door and walking over to her desk and pulling out a lighter from off the surface, starting to light all the candles in the dark room, giving the space a light golden glow. She sat at the edge of her bed, hands behind her back for support before lying at the edge. "What a week." she muttered.

She turned on her stomach, crawling to the top of her bed and letting her head drop onto the pillow. She pulled the covers over herself and closed her eyes, sleep overcoming her quickly.

**---Next Morning---**

Kai walked down stairs into the kitchen, seeing Gwen sitting at the table eating cereal and Mike by the counter, seemingly making coffee. Kai sat down at the table, staring at his hand that was taping the wooden table, gaining Mike's attention. "You need something?" Mike asked, blinking as he looked back at Kai and poured the hot water in his mug.

"Yeah, where's Leiko?" Kai asked, looking up at Mike.

Mike turned back to his coffee, "She had to go down to the office," Mike replied, "She'll be back soon." He added.

"Good." Kai whispered to himself. Getting up, he started walking out the kitchen door again and up the stairs. He stood at the top of the stairs, kneeling down he stared down through the railings, quietly watching Mike walk into the living room and sit on the sofa. He continued to watch as Gwen ran into the room after him, bouncing onto the sofa next to him. He smirked, stood up and walked into the direction of Leiko's room.

He stood outside the door and roughly pushed the door open. He ran inside, shutting the door behind him and taking a deep breath as he leaned against the door. He waited in that position to make sure that no one was coming, he smirked, pushing away from the door, "That was too easy," He whispered. "You'd think she'd keep her door locked or something."

He hit the light switch seeing as Leiko's window was closed and no light shone in the room. He looked around the room, it seemed very normal and nothing seemed out of place, except all the burnt out candles in the room. He shrugged it off and walked over to her desk, shuffling through all the draws for something that could answer all his questions. Unfortunately for him he found nothing that deemed helpful. He walked over to the bedside table, rummaging through it he found books, a diary and beyblade. He picked up the dark red beyblade, the metal feeling cold at the touch. On the bit-chip was the figure of a thin woman, a grey ripped dress covering up her slender frame. Her silvery hair fell over her shoulders, reaching her waist. The woman's hands were by her sides, held out and the look on her pale face clearly showed she was screaming.

The woman's face was pale and her fangs looked as if they were of a vampire. Her eyes were completely blue and were narrowed into thin black slits with dark eyeliner smearing under her eyes, smudged from hot tear. "A banshee?" Kai asked himself. He shook his head, disposing of all his thoughts of the blade and bit-beast and returning his original search. He sat on the chair by the desk and looked around from there, his eye catching site something poking out from under the bed. He walked over to it, pulling out the object to find it was her laptop. He stood up and walked over to the door, locking it and running back to the laptop.

He hit the start button and tapped the laptop impatiently for it to start up, "Shit!" he cursed, seeing the 'Password Needed' on the screen. "Why lock the door when the good stuff is protected?" he reasoned with himself, turning the laptop off and shoving it back under the bed.

He walked out over to the wardrobe and looked through the clothes that hung in there. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary and he moved to the bottom shelf of the wardrobe, looking through the little clothing that lay there before something caught his eye. Lying at the bottom of the pile sat a dark blue jacket, the word 'Forensics' written on the pocket. He pulled it out and opened up the folded material, he turned it over, finding 'Forensics' written in yellow again on the back of it. He threw the jacket onto the bed and continued to rummage through the draws and cupboards but found nothing else of any interest to him.

He rummaged through his pocket, finding a clean piece of gauze he had cut earlier; he ran the cloth over all the handles he had touched. If Leiko was with the forensics team than she would be able to check her stuff for fingerprints, and he obviously didn't want her to figure out he was in there. He picked up the jacket and quietly left the room, running through the hall to get back to his room before anyone noticed him. He dumped it on his chair and lay down on his bed, hands behind his head he stared at the ceiling. So Leiko was a CSI? Well, he wasn't too surprised, he was just pissed off that she lied to him. So now he couldn't even trust her! He trusted her with his blood, he trusted her with his case but she lied to him.

**---3 Hours Later---**

Kai still lay on his bed; he had woken up just an hour before but was still physically and emotionally exhausted. He gently turned onto his side, burying his aching head into the pillow as he did so. His bedroom door opened and he instantly opened his eyes when Leiko walked in and tightly shut the door behind her. "Ever heard of knocking?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ever heard of breaking and entering?" Leiko shot back.

"What the hell are you aiming at here?" Kai asked, slowly sitting up, confusion showing on his face, though he knew full well she had found out he was in her room earlier that day.

"You know what I'm going on about!" Leiko yelled, "I'm clearly talking about how you were in my room today." She replied to his still confused look.

"What makes you think I was in there?" Kai asks, remembering how he cleaned his tracks.

Leiko smirked, "When you need to clean stuff up, try to do it right. You cleaned up the prints on my wardrobe and draws but…" she paused there, pulling out a white sheet with a transparent sheet taped over, two fingerprints in black, "You forgot to clean up my laptop." She finished, tossing the fingerprint card to Kai, "A souvenir." She added, starting to walk out the room.

"Missing something?" Kai asked, tossing the fingerprint card onto his bedside table.

Leiko stopped, slowly turning round to look at him again as she crossed her arms, "Yeah as a matter of fact I am. I'm missing my dark blue jacket, have you seen it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You mean this one?" Kai asked, pulling the jacket out from under his bed.

"Yeah that's the one." Leiko replied, reaching out to grab the jacket, not getting it because Kai pulled it back before her hand even touched the fabric.

Leiko stared down into his eyes, crimson eyes that flared up with both pain and anger, "You lied." Kai told her.

"I didn't lie…I just…didn't tell you the whole truth." Leiko whispered to him.

"That's still a lie." Kai yelled at her, getting off his bed, standing right in front of her.

Leiko sighed, pushing him back onto the bed by his shoulders, "I didn't lie. I knew your curiosity would get the best of you that's why I left my room and wardrobe unlocked." She told him, sitting by his side. "At least that way you would find out by yourself." She added.

"You should have told me sooner!" Kai yelled.

"I know but it wouldn't have been wise." Leiko replied, her voice set into a gentle whisper.

"What the hell could have been so wrong in telling me the truth?" Kai asked, alarm and anger filling his voice.

Leiko shook her head, "You wouldn't understand." She replied, "But now you know so no sense complaining about it now is there?" she asked. Kai didn't reply and just turned away from her, "I didn't think so." She replied, getting up and grabbing her jacket. She hesitated at first, glancing down at her hand she gently set it on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze she let go and walked out the door.

She tightly closed the door behind her, taking a deep breath as she walked down the hall. Eyes still staring at the ground she walked down the hall to the stairs, suddenly bumping into something hard and staggering back a little as she looked up. "Losing your mind Leiko?" Mike asked with a slight smirk. Leiko rolled her eyes, walking straight past him and up a flight of stairs. Her pace increased when she heard Mike's footsteps behind her and she ran into the only room at the top of the stairs. "You aren't serious are you?" Mike asked, looking around the room at all the training equipment.

"I'm very much serious." Leiko replied, crossing her arms and staring at him.

"Is training really that necessary? I mean, I know this guy is a real bad ass but we aren't kids anymore, we can defend ourselves without all this. Besides, we have things like knives and guns this time." Mike pointed out, opening his jacket to show her the gun attached to his belt.

"That's not my point." Leiko said, raising an eyebrow at Mike's childlike persuasions.

"Then what is the point, your majesty?" Mike asked, rolling his eyes at the look on her face.

"Point is that we have to be ready, no matter what happens." Leiko replied, before looking him up and down, "Besides…a little training would do you good." She added, walking off to the back of the room.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mike asked, offended, storming up behind her.

Leiko looked behind her and smiled, "Nah, too easy!" she brushed it off, aggravating Mike more.

"You're such a…" Mike started, Leiko taping her hand over his mouth suddenly.

"Hey honey." Leiko greeted a sweet smile on her face as her Gwen walked up to her.

"Mom…can we go out today?" Gwen asked, voice holding its usual innocence.

Leiko sighed, her hand moving off Mike's mouth as she knelt down on the floor in front of Gwen. "Sweetie, I got to do some more work today." She told Gwen, her voice sounding very disappointed. Suddenly she glanced up at Mike and a thought suddenly running through her mind, "But I'm sure Mike would be more than happy to take you out." She said.

A smile quickly appeared on Gwen's face and she turned to look at Mike. "Will you?" she asked, eyes glistening with happiness.

Mike was about to protest but noticed the look in her eyes, then he looked down at Leiko who had an equally happy look but hers looked more faked and mocking. He turned his attention back to the little girl, "Sure." He replied in defeat.

"Thank you!" Gwen thanked, running out the door and down the stairs.

"You have a sick and twisted mind, Lee. Sick and twisted!" Mike growled, walking out the attic door.

"I love you too." Lee called after him, her smile growing.

Mike stopped when he heard those words, smiling at first but then suddenly shaking his head of the thought. _'Will never happen.'_ He thought finally.

Leiko laughed and stood up again, walking over to a small window. She tried to look through but found it to be covered with too much dust. She grabbed a piece of cloth from the top of a box and wiped the thick layer of dust off the glass. She threw the cloth beside her, staring outside the window for a few minutes till she saw Mike and Gwen walk to the car. They both sat inside the car and Mike stopped to talk to Gwen, probably asking her where she wanted to go. Leiko watched silently as they drove off the grounds and out of sight.

Leiko shook her head of all her current thoughts and walked over to a large wall where something tall was covered by a thin sheet. She grabbed the sheet by the top, taking a deep breath, suddenly bringing down the cloth to the wooden floors. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, eyes staring into her own. "Long time no see." She said, raising an eyebrow at her reflection.

She sighed, taking in the sight of her form. She pealed her tight denim jacket off her thin form and threw it on the floor to the side of the room. She took a deep breath, lowering her jeans slightly and then gently lifting the hem of her shirt. She shut her eyes, suddenly feeling the need to take another breath. She did so, opening her eyes and staring at the scar on her abdomen. "I hate you for doing this to me." She whispered, "And I'll make you pay for what you've done, I swear it!" she finished. Jerking her shirt back down and picking up the blanket that once covered the mirror. "I can't see this again for a long time." She whispered, throwing the cover over the large mirror.

She walked over to the punching bag that hung from the wall. Within seconds Lee was taking out all her anger and frustration on the punching bag, draining it to nothing but torn shreds of material and stuffing. She fell to the ground in exhaustion, sitting up, legs crossed as she wiped the sweat off her face.

**A/N: Gah! So sorry for the short chapter and making it late only makes me feel worse about myself. Sorry for the late updates but I'm having writers block at the moment but I hope to get out of it soon. Well I wanted to ask a few questions bout some things that I wanted your opinion on and please give me your answers in a review: **

**Who was Leiko talking to when she looked at her in the mirror? Herself, or someone else? If someone else, suggest who it is if you have an idea.**

**How did Leiko get that scar and who gave it to her? (I'm evil for asking such things eh?) **

**Is Gwen really Leiko's daughter or is she adopted? (Give a reason why you think that way.) note: in some places Gwen is addressed as 'Leiko's daughter' or 'her daughter' that should not affect you decision as that is there…well not much of a reason, just a trick.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, even if just a little bit. Sorry for asking questions but there are just some things I needed to know. Just to know where you all stand and stuff. See how close you come to figuring things out. Well, Please update soon and I promise to have a chapter up quicker next time. **


	8. Long Awaited Revenge And A Happy Ending

**Chapter 8**

Leiko pulled yoghurt out of the fridge and opened it up just when Mike and Gwen ran into the kitchen. "We got to go now!" Mike yelled, picking his jacket off the rack and pulling out a silver case from the closet.

"And leave Gwen and Kai alone?" Leiko asked, leaving the yoghurt on the counter and pulling her jacket out of the closet.

"What choice do we have?" Mike asked, picking up the case and running out of the room.

Leiko raised her eyebrow as she pulled on her jacket, "Not much." She muttered, running out of the room after him.

She bumped into Kai in the hall and ran past him, "Hey, where are you going?" he called after her.

"Work." Leiko replied.

"And you're leaving me here alone?" Kai asked.

"You have Gwen." Leiko replied, wincing slightly, walking out the door and pulling it behind her.

Kai gasped and turned round and looked down at Gwen, "Amazing, we're not only defenceless but I'm stuck babysitting." He noted.

"I don't need a babysitter." Gwen pouted, crossing her arms.

"I wish I could take your word for it and leave you alone." Kai replied, walking past her and into the kitchen.

"Then leave me alone!" Gwen told him, running after him.

"And have your mother try cave my head in? I don't think so." Kai said, trying to pull out a glass from the top cupboard but his back still hurt too much and he couldn't.

"Want me to get it?" Gwen asked.

Kai raised an eyebrow and looked down at her, "You want your face to end up like your hands and knees?" he asked her.

Gwen slowly looked down at her hands, "You always make me reconsider things." She whispered.

"That's what I thought." Kai said, reaching for the glass again, pulling one down.

"So why have you been so mad at my mommy?" Gwen asked, sitting on the edge of the kitchen table and twiddling her thumbs rather nervously.

"I'm not mad at her." Kai replied, pouring cold water into the glass.

"I thought I heard you and her yelling the other day." Gwen whispered.

Kai walked over to the table sitting down on the chair next to her, "It was a little argument." He told her, taking a sip of water.

"What was the argument about?" Gwen asked.

"Stop being so nosy, would you?" Kai yelled.

"Sorry, just being curious." Gwen whispered, lowering her head slightly.

"Curiosity killed the cat!" Kai told her sternly.

"No it didn't." Gwen muttered, kicking her legs as she stared at the ground. "Satisfaction brought it back." She added, giggling, stopping when Kai glared at her.

Both sat in silence for a minute when they heard the doorbell ring, Kai looked up and out the kitchen door from his seated position to see if Leiko or Mike walked into the house but no one did. "I'll get it." Gwen said quickly, jumping off the table and running out the kitchen door, before Kai could even protest against her actions.

"Check who it is before you open!" Kai called out, he stood up and walked over to the sink, putting his glass in there to be cleaned later. Suddenly he heard something crashing and breaking, sounded like it was coming from the hallway. He ran out there, seeing that Gwen had been thrown into a wooden table by none other than Boris, who had just closed the door behind him as he walked in.

Kai helped Gwen up and stood in front of her. He looked brave but inside he was afraid, fearing what Boris was here to do and what would happen next. "Look at you Kai, looking all brave and protecting a little girl." Boris taunted, walking closer.

"Piss off Boris." Kai spat, stepping back and pushing Gwen back with him.

"I can't leave just yet, I have to finish your grandfather's job first." Boris continued, he steadied a knife in his hand, about to stab Kai with the sharp blade.

Boris fell over, his attacker standing at his right staring down at him. Kai looked at Leiko and Gwen smiled, happy that her mom had come just in time, "I thought you left." Kai whispered to her.

"So did he." Leiko replied, gesturing to Boris.

Kai nodded, "Apparently." He muttered.

"Take Gwen to her room and don't come back down." She ordered him.

"What? What are you going to do?" Kai asked her urgently.

Leiko sighed and turned to him, "Forgive me." She muttered, pushing him and Gwen into the sitting room, then hitting a panal on the door, the metal door shutting tightly. "Just you and me." Leiko informed as she watched Boris stand up, picking his knife off the wooden floor. "What's the matter, still don't recognize me?" she asked him spitefully.

"You're just an obstacle in my way. I don't need to recognize you, you'll die anyway." Boris spat angrily, lunging forward with the knife.

Leiko pushed him off her, slamming him into the wall she was just against, "You've stabbed me once before this time it makes no difference, it can't hurt anymore than it did the last time."

"What are you talking about? I haven't seen you before in my life!" Boris yelled at her, finally pushing her away from him and pulling himself off the wall.

Leiko smirked evilly, "Trust me, you know me. You just can't recognize me while I beat you up, you're too used to seeing yourself as the superior one next to me, this time…it's different." She told him bitterly.

**---With Kai and Gwen---**

'What the hell is she talking about?'Kai asked himself, eyes widening. He kept close to the wall, hearing the fight going on outside, hearing Leiko continue ranting.

"You took everything away from me! What irritates me the most is that you felt nothing, you felt nothing when you tried to kill me, my child and the one person I ever loved. You killed them and I was left with nothing! How can you be so damn right cold?" The sharp voice continued.

**---Back To Boris and Leiko---**

"You." Boris whispered, finally remembering.

**---Flashback---**

A teenage and barely-recognizable pregnant Leiko stood bound by guards in the large stone room, tears welling up in her eyes as she watched the love of her life get shot by other guards, finally dropping to the ground. "What was the first lesson I ever taught you, Leiko?" Boris asked her, walking up to her.

"Not to trust bastards like you?" Leiko asked through her breaking heart. A hand flew right at her, back-handing her and tossing her across the room, crashing right into the brick wall before falling down with a sickening thud. Gripping her stomach as pain jolted through her, she stood up, leaning against the wall for support, determination growing.

Another teenage boy, ran into the room, kneeling down besides the dead body of his older brother. He stood up and tried to run towards Leiko, being pulled back by more guards. Watching painfully as Boris stabbed Leiko in the stomach, seeing her collapse, tears welling up in his eyes when blood started to rush out of the open wound, watching as the guards departed and so did Boris with one last kick to Leiko's frail and trembling body.

**---End Flashback---**

"Finally remember huh?" Leiko smirked, "Good!" dropping him to the floor, crushing the wrist of the hand that the cold blade laid in. She pulled her gun out, facing it down, starring it right in Boris' face.

Before she had the chance to shoot, Mike walked in, gun also in hand, aiming it down at Boris when he saw him. "You can't do this." Boris told them, laughing, once again feeling superior despite the view of the scene.

"We're all alone…" Mike told him, "Take your best shot." Turning to Leiko, giving her a reassuring nod.

Leiko nodded back, turning back to Boris, tightening her grip on her hand gun and about to pull the trigger when…She shoved her gun into Mike's hands. Tears overwhelming her at this point, she turned and ran up the stairs to her room, out of anyone's sight.

Mike stared on for a second, turning back to Boris and dragging him up, "I won't be so easy on you! So you're out of luck!" he sneered.

**---A Few Hours Later---**

Kai walked down the hall, stopping in front of Leiko's bedroom door, ready to turn the handle and walk inside, "She'll just kick you out, you know?" A voice said. Kai turned round, seeing Mike leaning against the opposite wall with his arms crossed, "I've already tried." He added, pushing himself off the wall, "If you want to have your head blown clear off your shoulders than go ahead, be my guest and try to get through to her." He said finally before walking down the hall.

"I will." Kai said, opening the door and quietly stepping inside, closing the door tightly behind him, never taking his eyes off the lone figure that sat on the window sill, staring out at the night sky. "Hey." Kai whispered, only loud enough for her to hear him.

"Hi." Leiko whispered, Kai barely hearing it though.

"When are you going to get out of your room?" Kai asked suddenly.

"When I feel like it!" Leiko replied sharply.

"Don't be selfish! You're scaring Gwen and you're worrying Mike so just go downstairs and tell everyone you're ok!" Kai yelled at her.

"Just leave me alone." Leiko told him, still not daring to look at him.

"So what happened?" Kai asked, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

Leiko glared at him angrily, "What do you mean, 'What happened?'?" she asked.

"What happened with Boris when you were a kid?" Kai rephrased.

"Nothing important." Leiko replied.

"If you're up here crying over it than obviously something important did happen." Kai reasoned, "And I heard what you were telling Boris." He added when he got no reply.

"Eavesdropping is beneath you." Leiko said coldly.

"Maybe so but I wanted to know what was going on and I still do."

"It's over now so it doesn't matter."

"You're still crying so it does matter."

"Stop twisting things!" Leiko yelled, jumping off the window.

"Maybe I will when you tell me what happened to you." Kai said, seeming unfazed by Leiko.

"You're not going to leave me alone until I tell you huh?" Leiko asked, calming down as she leaned against the window.

"Now you got the idea." Kai smirked.

Leiko sighed, getting back onto the windowsill, staring outside, suppressing tears as best she could before starting, "When I was a kid I lived right next door to Mike and Kyle, two brothers. One day we were outside together and Boris kidnapped us, took us to the Abbey. I hated it there but after a while I began not to care, I was in love with my best friend. Later when I was sixteen I got pregnant, I was scared but it got worse when Boris found out, he killed Kyle and killed the baby and left me to bleed to death but Mike took me back to my room and tried to help me. We tried to leave that night, Boris shot Mike on our way out so he saw no need to go after us, I would die from blood loss and so would Mike." She explained, finally pausing for breath as she wiped away the hot tears from her flushed cheeks.

"Obviously he was wrong." Kai said.

"Yeah, we got to a hospital in time. Social services moved us from Russia to here, thinking we'd be safe." Leiko continued, resting her hot forehead on the cool glass.

"And you were…until you met me."

"Yeah, something like that." Leiko smiled through her tears, "But I don't regret meeting you, it feels good to know that Voltaire's grandson didn't turn out to be like him." She said. "I'm probably the most problematic girl this city has so if you want to ask social services to move you to another home than it's fine, you know." She added, looking at him with a warm look on her young face.

"You may be problematic but that's good, it means I'll never be bored here." Kai said, smiling slightly.

"Yes, that is something I can assure you." Leiko said, "Thanks for the talk…I'm feeling a bit better." She added.

"That's good." Kai nodded, "Ah but what about Gwen?" he suddenly asked.

"Adopted daughter. I always wanted a kid so I adopted her a few years after I lost my own child." Leiko replied, smiling, looking down at the frame that held a picture of her and Gwen hugging.

"And Mike?"

"Kyle's little brother." Leiko replied, laughing slightly at all the questions and all that was being revealed.

"And?" Kai asked again.

"And that's about it." Leiko said, looking at him confusedly.

Kai's eyes widened slightly, laughing a little as he got off the bed and made his way over to the door. He walked out, leaving Leiko to continue staring at the door, confusion written all over her face. She hurried off the windowsill, checking in the mirror that her eyes weren't too red before running out of her bedroom. She walked into the kitchen downstairs, greeting the others with a sweet smile, "How the hell did you do it?" Mike whispered to Kai, disbelievingly.

Kai ignored Mike's question and turned to Gwen who sat colouring at the end of the table, "Hey Gwen, come with me, I want to show you something." Kai said, inventing a quick excuse.

"Sure." Gwen smiled, hoping out of her seat, giving her mom a quick hug before chasing after Kai up the stairs.

"Hey, how are you?" Mike asked quietly, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I'm feeling better, thanks." Leiko whispered back in reply, smiling slightly.

"You want to go out for a while? Ice-cream maybe?" Mike suggested.

"Sure." Leiko smiled, "I'll just go see if Gwen what's to come with us." She said before walking out of the room.

Mike looked on disappointedly, he wanted some time alone with her, just a few good minutes alone with her. He walked behind her, watching her open Kai's bedroom door where Gwen sat on the bed talking to Kai. "Hey, we're going for ice cream do you want to come with us?" Leiko asked the two.

"Yes!" Gwen called out happily.

"Gwen, why don't you stay with me tonight, we'll have something to eat and maybe watch a movie?" Kai suggested quietly, smiling slightly.

"That sounds better." Gwen laughed, "I'll stay here with Kai." She told Leiko and Mike.

"Ok. We'll be back soon." Leiko smiled, turning and walking out. Mike mouthed a 'thank you' to Kai and he simply nodded in reply but the look on his face said 'you owe me for this so you better enjoy it!' Mike smirked and shut the door, running down the hall to catch up to the younger girl. Pulling an arm around her, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder, before giving her a quick kiss on her cheek.

_**The End**_


End file.
